


Dark Heir - Third Year

by ViolaVampyre



Series: Dark Heir [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Gen, Good Death Eaters, Hermione Granger Bashing, Original Character(s), Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolaVampyre/pseuds/ViolaVampyre
Summary: Darius enters his third year of Hogwarts as the news about Sirius Black having escaped from Azkaban spreads. In all the commotion in school Darius grows a little closer to Harry Potter.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Heir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607878
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Return to Hogwarts

The news was on the front page of the Daily Prophet; Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Darius had heard about Sirius Black from his uncle Severus and auntie Bella and from what he had heard he was not a good man. He could only imagine what the man would do now that he was loose. One thing was for sure though; the rumours about him serving his father were false.

“Rumours say that he is after Potter,” Blaise said as they were on the train to Hogwarts.

“What would he want with him?” Pansy asked.

“Everything is about Potter nowadays,” Draco said bitterly and Darius gave him a look just as the train stopped in the middle of the tracks.

“Why are we stopping here?” Pansy asked as she gazed out of the window. Just then the air grew cold in the compartment and their breaths came out in small puffs of smoke. They watched how a dark figure appeared outside the compartment, its’ dark hands with the long fingers gripping the side of the sliding door. The empty space where the face was supposed to be appeared to be looking around. Darius felt his heart grow cold at the sight of the creature who quickly moved on to the next compartment.

Darius let out a breath he did not know he was holding as the compartment grew warm again.

“What is a dementor doing on the train?” Pansy asked, shivering slightly from the experience.

“Looking for Black,” Darius said; he had heard as much from his uncle. He stroked Megara who was coiled up in his lap, his hands shaking just a bit from the experience.

The train soon started moving again and a student that Darius did not know the name of was running around, telling people how Potter had fainted when faced with the dementor. Draco chuckled softly at the news and Darius hit him lightly on the arm to make him stop.

They eventually reached Hogwarts and gathered for the welcome feast. Dumbledore welcomed them all and also welcomed their new DADA teacher, professor R.J. Lupin. Darius noticed that Snape did not look too pleased with the new teacher and from what he had heard Darius did not blame him.

“Hey, Potter!” Draco whispered to get the attention of Potter who glanced at him. “Is it true that you fainted?” Darius gave his cousin a look.

“Leave him be, Draco,” he whispered and got Draco to face forward again. Darius gave a small nod to Potter as a greeting and then went back to listening to the principal who told them that the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher would be none other than the gamekeeper Hagrid. The giant man stood up a little clumsily and gave a small wave as the students applauded.

“Finally,” Dumbledore said with a serious look on his face. “on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban.” A murmur quickly filled the hall at the news.

“The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving,” Dumbledore continued and a solemn mood filled the hall but it quickly turned jolly again as the feast began.

“Hello, princess,” Darius heard two voices say just as two arms wrapped around his shoulders. he smiled as he looked up at the twins who had come over to the Slytherin table.

“Hello, Fred. George,” he greeted. “How was Egypt?” He had kept in contact with the twins over summer and had heard about the whole family’s trip to Egypt.

“Brilliant!” they spoke in unison.

“The ancient tombs were the best,” George said with a smile on his face.

“You should’ve seen them, princess,” Fred added with a matching smile.

“Maybe one day I will,” Darius answered.

“How were your summer classes?” Fred asked since Darius had told the twins that he would be doing a lot of studying with private tutors over the summer.

“It was great. Wizarding law is so fascinating,” Darius answered. He never mentioned that he had also studied dark arts and duelling with auntie Bella.

The feast was soon over and Darius went to the Slytherin common room with Draco and their friends.

Darius’s first class the next morning was studying of Ancient Runes with professor Bathsheda Babbling. The subject was fascinating and Darius enjoyed translating the different runes to English. The next class was Care of Magical Creatures which was taken outdoors with Hagrid. The giant man proudly led the way for the students from his hut and into a paddock just outside the Forbidden Forest.

“Now gather round over there and open your books to page 49,” Hagrid instructed. Draco glanced down at his book Monster book of Monsters which was held secured together with a leather strap.

“How are we supposed to do that?” he asked and Hagrid looked at him with a grin.

“Why, you just stroke the spines,” he said and took Hermione’s book and removed the leather strap. When the book started biting Hagrid calmly stroked his fingers along the spine and the book shivered before opening.

Darius took his own book and copied the motion and was able to successfully open his book. Neville tried as well but was attacked by the book instead which started biting at his robes, tearing them. Darius rushed to help him and stroked the spine of Neville’s book to calm it down.

“Are you alright?” Darius asked and Neville sat up from where he had fallen over.

“Yes. Thank you,” he said and Darius smiled.

“You are welcome,” he said while he helped Neville up on his feet. Neville’s robes were torn but otherwise he looked fine.

Hagrid then cleared his throat and made a fanfare with his mouth as he gestured at a creature that had the torso, hind legs, and tail of a horse, but the front legs, wings and head of a giant eagle.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid said proudly. “Say hello to Buckbeak.”

“Hagrid,” Ron said flabbergasted. “What exactly is that?” Darius looked down in his book.

“It is a hippogriff,” he said, reading the page that Hagrid had told them to open.

“That’s right,” Hagrid said with a smile. “First thing you want to know about hippogriffs is that they are very proud creatures, very easily offended. You do not want to insult a hippogriff; it may just be the last thing you do.”

Darius gazed at the majestic creature and gave a small smile. It was indeed, beautiful.

“Now,” Hagrid said, clapping his hands. “Who would like to come and say hello.” Everyone backed up safe from Darius and Potter.

“Well done Harry. Malfoy,” Hagrid said with an encouraging voice. Darius and Potter glanced at each other and slowly stepped forward.

“Now, you ought to let him make the first move,” Hagrid instructed. “It’s only polite. So, step up and give a bow and wait for him to bow back. If he does, you can pet him, if he does not…well we’ll get to that later.”

Darius and Potter looked at each other again and gave a deep bow under Hagrid’s instructions. Being a Malfoy, Darius was unfamiliar with ever bowing to anyone but he wanted to show respect to the creature.

The hippogriff looked at them curiously and then started flapping its’ wings and Hagrid warned them to be still. They waited a while until the hippogriff finally gave a bow as well.

“Go on and pet him now,” Hagrid said. “Careful. Let him come to you.” Darius and Potter carefully approached with their hands held out. The hippogriff gazed at them and seemed hesitant at first but eventually lowered its’ head to meet the boy’s hands so they could pet it. The feathers felt soft and silky underneath Darius’s fingers.

“Well done, boys,” Hagrid praised as he clapped his hands and the other students followed his example. “I’d reckon he’ll let you ride him now.” Darius stepped back then and watched as Hagrid lifted up a surprised Potter and placed him upon the hippogriffs back. He held back a smile as Hagrid patted the hippogriff’s rump and Potter held on for dear life as the creature started running and then took off into the air and started flying around the school grounds.

Hagrid gave a whistle to bring the creature back and it landed with a trot.

“Well done, Harry,” Hagrid said proudly and helped Potter down before he faced the other students. “Who’s next?” he asked and some students stepped forward eager to ride the hippogriff.


	2. Boggart

“He’s been sighted!” Finnigan called as he ran into the great hall, carrying a copy of the Daily Prophet. Darius already knew what he was talking about as he had his own copy of the Prophet before him. Sirius Black had been sighted in Dufftown, not far from Hogwarts.

He watched as a group of Gryffindors, one of them being Potter, huddled around the Prophet that Finnigan had brought.

“He couldn’t come to Hogwarts, could he?” Neville asked nervously.

“With all the dementors around?”

“Dementors? He’s already slipped past them once, hasn’t he?” Finnigan said. “Who’s to say he won’t do it again?” Darius watched as Potter looked at the front page of the Prophet where Black’s screaming face was. Darius looked down at his own copy; Sirius Black truly appeared mad on the picture with hands holding him in check.

The first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson began and Slytherins and Gryffindors found themselves standing in front of a wardrobe in the classroom. The wardrobe rattled violently as the students eyed it. Darius noticed that Granger seemed nowhere to be found.

“Intriguing, isn’t it?” professor Lupin said as he stood at the back of the class and slowly made his way to the front. “would anyone venture a guess what is inside?”

“That’s a boggart, that is,” Thomas said in a hushed voice.

“Very good,” Lupin said. “Does anyone know what a boggart looks like?”

“Nobody knows,” Granger said as she suddenly appeared beside Weasley and Potter. Darius was certain she hadn’t been there before.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters,” Granger continued. “They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so…”

“Terrifying, yes,” Lupin interrupted and Darius saw how the girl frowned when she did not get to finish.

“Luckily, there is a very simple charm which repels a boggart,” Lupin continued. “Let’s practice it now, shall we? Without wands please,” he said and held up his hand as if he was holding an invisible wand. “Riddikulus!” The students all repeated the charm aloud and Lupin smiled.

“So much for the easy part. You see the incantation is not enough. What really gets rid of a boggart is laughter,” he said and gazed at Neville.

“Neville, will you come forward, please?” he asked and Neville swallowed before he nervously stepped up before the wardrobe.

“What is it that you fear most?” Lupin asked. Neville mumbled his answer but at Lupin’s request spoke louder:

“Professor Snape, sir.” Darius laughed along with some of the other students. If his uncle Severus only knew what effect he had on the boy.

“Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?” Lupin asked and Neville nodded.

“Yes sir, but I don’t want the boggart to turn into her either,” he said with a shaky voice. Lupin chuckled.

“It won’t. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes. Can you do that?” he said and Neville closed his eyes.

“She carries a red handbag,” he mumbled.

“You don’t need to say it, just picture it,” Lupin said and then went over to Neville and whispered in his ear. Neville looked shocked but gave a small nod.

The door to the wardrobe opened with a spark from Lupin’s wand and the form of Snape slowly stepped out from it, frowning deeply. Neville swallowed before he raised his wand.

“R-r-riddikulus!” he said and the next second the figure of Snape was wearing a long lace-trimmed dress, a big hat with a bird on top of it and a red hand bag. Darius and the others laughed at the image and Darius figured that some students would never see their potions professor the same way again.

Lupin praised Neville who was blushing and then told everyone to form a line. As other students pictured spiders and snakes Darius thought about what he feared the most; the death of his loved ones so he guessed that the boggart would appear to him as death itself. He thought about how he could make that into something silly and pictured death as a naked skeleton dancing.

Potter’s turn came up and Darius watched as the boggart turned into a dementor who was looming over Potter. Before Potter could do anything Lupin stepped before him and the boggart turned into a full moon appearing behind some dark clouds.

“Riddikulus!” the professor shouted and the moon turned into a punctured balloon which wheezed about and finally flew back into the wardrobe.

As Lupin finished the class Darius could not help but wonder what sort of man feared the full moon.

The day finally came when the students would be allowed into Hogsmeade. Darius stood by the side and listened to McGonagall’s lecture about how going to Hogsmeade was a privilege and that they should behave themselves while there. Beside her, Finch stood and gathered all the permission slips from the students.

Darius watched as Potter came up to McGonagall with his permission slip which was unsigned and begged her to sign it instead but she refused.

“You guys go on ahead,” Darius told his friends as the rest of the students began to head for Hogsmeade, even Granger and Weasley.

Darius went up to Potter who looked dejectedly at his unsigned permission slip.

“Aren’t you going to go?” Potter asked when he noticed Darius beside him. Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“I can always go another time,” he said. “And you looked like you could use some company.” Potter gave a small smile.

“Thanks,” he said and folded up the permission slip and put it in his back pocket.

“So, no Hogsmeade, eh?” the boys heard from behind them and found professor Lupin standing there, smiling at them. Potter sadly shook his head.

“Well, don’t feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went,” Lupin said.

“Really?” Potter asked.

“No. I was just trying to make you feel better,” the professor dead-panned. “Honeydukes’ sweets are the best in the world. Their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko’s Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can’t beat their Stink Pellets.” Darius let out a small laugh.

“You never told anyone,” Darius said as he and Potter walked along the school ground by the lake. Potter looked at him quizzingly.

“About my father,” Darius said. “You never told anyone who he is.”

“I promised I wouldn’t, didn’t I?” Potter questioned and Darius nodded.

“Not everyone would have kept that promise,” he said and gave Potter a soft smile. “I am glad that you did, however.”

“What about your mother?” Potter asked and Darius grew solemn.

“She died giving birth to me. I was born too soon. I have seen pictures of her though and she was beautiful. I have heard she was part veela. She was the bastard child of my grandfather. He never wanted anything to do with her but my uncle accepted her as his sister,” Darius said and gave a small smile. “She and my father loved each other very much. When she died, he nearly went mad with rage and sorrow.” Potter was silent while Darius spoke.

“When my father was defeated, I was raised by uncle Lucius who is also my godfather. I also have aunt Narcissa, auntie Bella and uncle Severus,” he said and smiled at Potter. “I was lucky to have so many people who cared for and loved me.”

“I wish I had that,” Potter said under his breath but Darius heard him.

“Your uncle and aunt do not care for you?” he asked curiously.

“You could say that. They hate magic,” Potter answered with a frown.

“No wonder they did not sign your slip,” Darius said. “And you have nowhere else to go?” Potter sadly shook his head.

“I’m sorry,” Darius said softly and sat down by the lake, Potter following his example.

“On another note;” Darius said with a more lightsome tone. “Have you been lending your invisibility cloak to Granger lately?” Potter stared at him.

“How do you know about my invisibility cloak?” he asked and Darius smiled secretly at him.

“I have my contacts,” he said.

“No, I haven’t lent it to her. Why?” Potter said and Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“She just seem to have a talent for appearing out of thin air lately,” he mused.

“I guess she has.” Potter agreed. “It’s got nothing to do with me though.”

“Indeed,” Darius said with a calculating face and Potter snickered. “What?”

“Sorry, but you looked a bit like professor Snape just then,” Potter chuckled. Darius smiled.

“Well, the man did help to raise me,” he said. “You think seeing him in a dress was fun, imagine him with two rowdy children at his arms.” Potter laughed.

“I can’t picture him with children.”

“He is quite good with them. He is just not that great at showing affection,” Darius explained. “You know he uses a Glamour to appear older than he is.”

“He does?” Potter asked. “Why?” Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“He was very young when he was accepted as a professor here. Some of the students had gone to school with him. I guess he did it to be taken more seriously.”

“I reckon he doesn’t need it now, though, does he?” Potter asked and Darius shrugged his shoulders again.

“I think he does it more out of habit now,” he answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos. Please comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Werewolves and Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the chapters are quite short I decided to do a double update.  
> Please enjoy.

News spread quickly through the school; Sirius Black had gotten into Hogwarts although no one had seen him.

Darius was sitting in the DADA classroom where the students were murmuring about Black when Snape stormed inside and shut the shutters with a wave of his wand and then pulls down a screen as he faces the class.

“Turn to page 394,” he said and Darius hurries to open the page and was curious that it was about werewolves.

“Excuse me, sir,” Potter said softly. “but where is professor Lupin?” Darius had his suspicions about where the professor was but did not speak.

“That’s none of your concern, is it Potter. Suffice to say your professor finds himself unable to teach at the present moment,” Snape said and went to the back of the room to start a slideshow.

“But sir,” Granger said, appearing out of nowhere again and sitting next to Potter. “we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks…”

“Quiet!” Snape ordered slowly and went to the front of the classroom again.

“Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?” he asked, his back turned to the class. Darius raised his hand and so did Granger.

“No one?” Snape asked. “How disappointing.” Darius swallowed and lowered his hand again. Snape was obviously in a mood.

“Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind,” Granger spoke up and Darius wanted to hit the girl in the head with his book. If only the girl could read people like she read her books.

“That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, miss Granger,” Snape said dryly. “Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?” Darius would have laughed had he not feared the wrath of Snape. The man was out for blood.

“Five points from Gryffindor,” Snape said and started pacing. “As an antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it.” Darius gazed at Snape. He had an idea why the man wanted students to study that particular subject.

“Sir, it’s Quidditch tomorrow,” Potter said softly in protest. Snape leaned in closer to face Potter as he spoke.

“Then I suggest you take extra care, Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you.”

It was the same evening when Darius and Draco were sitting in Snape’s study having tea. The man had calmed himself since his lesson but was still in a mood.

“So, professor Lupin is a werewolf,” Darius said, figuring there was no need to dance about the subject. Snape gazed at him with slight surprise and Darius sighed.

“For a spy you were not very subtle during class today, uncle Severus. Plus, the man fears the full moon,” he explained. “It does not take a genius to figure out.”

“Dumbledore hired a werewolf to teach at Hogwarts?” Draco questioned. “Father will hear of this.”

“Is he the same werewolf that nearly killed you years ago?” Darius asked, his face grave. Snape merely gave a nod.

“How can Dumbledore allow him back if he nearly killed someone?” Draco asked and Darius agreed with his cousin. The principal was putting the students at risk by hiring a werewolf to teach but then again it would not be the first time he did.

It was wintertime and the students were heading to Hogsmeade again. Once more Darius chose to stay behind with Potter.

“You don’t have to stay, you know?” Potter said as he stood in the clocktower, watching the other students leaving. Darius shrugged his shoulders.

“It is a small price to pay,” he said.

“If only I could go to Hogsmeade,” Potter lamented. Darius raised an eyebrow.

“I think I know who can help you,” he said cunningly.

“Fred! George!” Darius called out as he and Potter stood on the courtyard where the twins were building a snowman. Darius waved them over.

“Hello princess,” they greeted in unison.

“How can we help?”

“Potter needs help sneaking into Hogsmeade,” Darius explained. “Can you help?” The twins looked at each other and gave a nod before Fred pulled out a seemingly empty parchment and handed it to Darius.

“What’s that?” Potter asked and the twins grinned.

“That is the secret to our success,” Fred answered.

“Right wench parting from it,” George said.

“But we believe our princess will handle it well,” Fred added and turned to his brother. “George, if you will.” George pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” George said and then the parchment began to form lines and shaped on it until it was a map of Hogwarts with several names moving about.

“’Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present ‘The Marauder's Map’..?” Potter read.

“We owe them so much,” George lamented. Darius gazed at the name labels, each accompanied with tiny footsteps as they moved about.

“Dumbledore,” he read one of the labels.

“In his study,” George said.

“Pacing,” Fred added.

“Does that a lot,” George finished.

“So this map shows…” Darius said but was interrupted by Fred.

“Everyone.”

“Where they are.”

“What they’re doing.”

“Every minute.”

“Of every day.”

“How did you come by this?” Potter asked.

“Nicked it from Filch’s office, of course, first year,” Fred said proudly and Darius was not surprised. The twins were sneaky little lions. With their help Darius and Potter found their way to Hogsmeade through a secret tunnel which led straight to Honeydukes cellar.

“Mischief managed,” Darius whispered as he tapped the map and then put it in his pocket. Potter put on his invisibility cloak as the two boys went up to Honeydukes where several students were buying and eating candy. Darius led the way outside and they walked until they reached the Three Broomstick’s Pub.

“What is Fudge doing here?” Darius asked, half to himself as he saw Fudge and McGonagall step off a sled and talk to Madam Rosmerta about Sirius Black and Potter. Fudge led them inside and before Darius could react Potter has gone after them. Darius tried to follow but was shooed out by some shrunken heads.

Whatever Potter heard inside had him upset as he ran from the pub and out of Hogsmeade. Darius ran after to the outskirts of town where he heard sobbing. He could see footprints in the snow which led to a large rock and Darius kneeled down before it. Potter pulled the invisibility cloak off himself as he cried.

“He was their friend,” he sobbed. “And he betrayed them.” Darius could only guess that he meant Black.

“Potter, listen to me,” he said with a grave voice. “Sirius Black never served my father.”

“He must’ve! He betrayed my parents to him!” Potter said, anger seeping into his voice.

“I do not believe that is true,” Darius said softly. “Whatever Black did my father was not involved.”


	4. Peter Pettigrew

Yule came and went and Darius returned to school after attending another Yule ball at home.

“Severus?” Darius asked as he was pacing his uncle’s study. “Just what is it that Sirius Black is supposed to have done?” Snape gazed up from the parchment he was reading and folded his arms over the table.

“It is said that he betrayed the Potters to your father and killed a person called Peter Pettigrew,” Snape explained. Darius turned to face Snape.

“But it is not true, is it?” he asked. “Uncle Lucius and auntie Bella swears that Black never served my father.”

“I cannot tell you whether it is true or not,” Snape said dryly and Darius nodded in understanding.

“Do you really think that Black could have gotten into Hogwarts?” he asked.

“He escaped Azkaban,” Snape said. “Who knows what else he is capable of.”

“Potter swears that he will kill him if he faces him,” Darius mused.

“Yes, well…Potter, like his father, has a penchant for getting into trouble.”

“Indeed,” Darius mumbled as he went back to pacing. Something was not right and he hated not knowing what.

A few days later commotion filled the school again; Sirius Black had been seen in Gryffindor quarters but had managed to escape. He had gotten into the Gryffindor common room through a note with all the passwords which Neville had dropped.

“He was so close but he escaped,” Potter muttered with murder in his eyes as he sat in the great hall.

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you, mate,” Ron said with a squeaky voice. Darius was sitting by the Slytherin table, listening to their conversation. He wondered if Black was still on the school grounds.

That evening Darius sat studying the marauder’s map. Everything seemed normal until he saw the name Peter Pettigrew walking through the corridors. Pettigrew was supposed to be dead. Darius wondered if it could be his ghost. He had not asked the twins if the map showed ghosts and decided to do so as soon as possible.

The next morning at breakfast Darius approached the twins at the Gryffindor table.

“Fred, George, I have a question,” he said softly. The twins smiled at him.

“What is it, princess?” Fred asked.

“That map you gave me,” Darius said. “does it also show ghosts?” The twins looked at each other and then at Darius.

“No,” George said.

“Peeves has managed to sneak up on us even while we used the map,” Fred explained.

“Why?” they spoke in unison. Darius shook his head.

“Just wondering,” he said with a smile and bid them good day before he returned to the Slytherin table. It would seem that he needed another talk with his uncle Severus.

Darius knocked on the door to Snape’s study and was quickly let inside.

“Uncle Severus, you said that Black killed Peter Pettigrew, did you not?” he asked as he stepped inside. Snape gazed up and gave a nod.

“I did. Why do you ask?”

“Well, according to this map, he is still alive and roaming the school grounds,” Darius said and placed the map on Snape’s desk. Snape frowned upon seeing the map.

“Where did you come upon this?” he asked but Darius shook his head.

“Not important right now,” he said. “What is important is that a supposed dead man is roaming the halls of Hogwarts.” Darius pointed at the label that said Peter Pettigrew which was moving close to the Gryffindor common room.

“I will check upon it,” Snape said as he rose from his chair. Darius took the map before Snape could.

“I am coming with you. The map is mine,” he said and Snape narrowed his eyes at him.

“What makes you think that I would allow a student to keep something that would allow him free roaming of Hogwarts?” he asked and Darius met Snape’s gaze.

“Because you know me better than that, Severus,” he spoke calmly. “You know I would not abuse the map.” Snape continued to stare Darius down before he finally gave a nod and left the office, followed by Darius.

Darius checked the map and saw that Pettigrew was heading to the courtyard but when he and Snape got there they could see no one.

“It does not make sense. According to the map he should be right in front of us,” Darius said and looked around the courtyard without seeing anyone.

“Perhaps the map is faulty,” Snape suggested and began to head back inside. Darius stayed behind and continued to look, seeing a scabby rat fleeing from a cat. Darius raised an eyebrow as he watched Pettigrew’s label hurry away on the map.

“I wonder…” he spoke to himself before he too headed inside.

He returned to the Slytherin common room and immediately began to write a letter home to his uncle Lucius, asking if he knew the name Peter Pettigrew.

The next day at breakfast an owl came with a reply from his uncle:

“ _My dear Darius,_

_I do indeed know of the name Pettigrew. A man by that name once served your father but he was low rank. He was the very man who revealed where to find the Potters. He is rumoured to be dead now, completely destroyed by Sirius Black who left only one finger of the man._

_Regards,_

_Lucius_ ”

Darius hummed when he read the letter. He guessed that the man was not as dead as people thought. He needed proof of this though besides a name on a map.


	5. Shrieking Shack

“I think Black is innocent,” Darius told Potter as the two of them sat in the clocktower. Potter narrowed his eyes.

“Why do you think that?” he asked.

“I told you that he had nothing to do with my father. My uncle Lucius says that Pettigrew was the one who revealed your parent’s holdings, not Black. I do not even think that Pettigrew is dead,” Darius explained.

“Then why has he been sneaking into Hogwarts and trying to kill me?” Potter asked with a bitter tone in his voice. Darius cocked his head.

“Are you certain that it was you he was after?” he asked.

“Who else?” Potter asked.

“You are such a Gryffindor. Not everything is about you, Potter,” Darius said but he did so in a lightsome tone. Potter gazed at Darius but did not say anything.

“Think it over, Potter,” Darius said and began to leave the clocktower.

“If he is not after me, then who is he after?” Potter called after him and Darius stopped in his tracks to gaze at Potter.

“My guess would be Pettigrew,” Darius said. “I gather that not everything is as it appears.”

Darius was back in the common room, inspecting the map again to look for Pettigrew, when he saw the name Sirius Black appear on the school grounds, close to Potter, Granger, Weasley and Pettigrew. Darius took the map and hurried to Snape’s office.

“Sirius Black is with Potter, Granger and Weasley and so is Pettigrew,” he said as soon as he entered the office. Snape stood up from his chair right away.

“Where are they headed?” he asked.

“They are near the Whumping Willow,” Darius answered.

“I will go and check on them,” Snape said as he began to move towards the door.

“I am coming with you,” Darius said but Snape shook his head.

“It is too dangerous. You stay here,” he said and Darius crossed his arms over his chest.

“Severus, obey me! I WILL be going with you,” he said with a dark voice as he stared the professor down. Snape sighed but nodded his consent and led the way out of the office.

The two of them headed to the Whumping Willow just as they saw professor Lupin enter a hole next to the tree.

“I knew he was involved,” Snape mumbled and followed after him. With a spell from Snape the Whumping Willow allowed them to enter the hole without being hit by the branches and they followed a long tunnel which eventually reached a run-down cottage.

“We are in the Shrieking Shack, are we not?” Darius asked and Snape gave a small nod. They heard voices upstairs and followed them to the second floor where they found Potter, Granger and an injured Weasley as well as professor Lupin standing next to a scruffy looking man; Black. Weasley was cradling his rat in his hands.

“Enough!” Black said. “Let’s just kill him!” Snape went into the room, his wand drawn and pointed it at Black.

“Step back, Black. I was hoping I would be the first to find you,” Snape said with contempt in his voice.

“Snape, no,” Darius protested. “Black is not a killer.” Black glanced at Darius.

“And who are you, boy?” he asked but Darius shook his head.

“Not important. You are after Pettigrew, are you not?” he asked and Black gleefully nodded his head.

“Yes! That traitor! I have been waiting for twelve years in Azkaban for this day!” Darius glanced at Weasley and his rat.

“Clever boy,” Black said with a maniacal smile and went over to Weasley and grabbed the rat while Weasley protested. The rat struggled in the grip and managed to break free and tried to flee the room when Black and Lupin cast a spell at him and the next second the rat transformed into a pudgy, short man with buck teeth and thinning hair.

“Sirius, Remus,” the man said in a squeaky voice. “My old friends.” Black grabbed Pettigrew by the old tattered clothes he wore.

“Enough talk! You betrayed Lily and James!” he said impatiently.

“I didn’t mean to!” Pettigrew protested. “The dark lord, you have no idea what he is capable of. What would you have done in my situation, Sirius?”

“Died!” Black roared. “I would have died before I betrayed my friends!” Pettigrew whimpered and tried to plead with Weasley and Granger to let him go before Black and Lupin both pointed their wands at him.

“Wait!” Potter called out and everyone gazed at him as he glared at Pettigrew. “We will take him to the castle.”

“Oh! Bless you boy,” Pettigrew said as he tried to approach Potter but the boy drew back in disgust.

“I said we will take you to the castle, after that the dementors can have you,” Potter spat at him.

They began to move back to the tunnel and found themselves back by the Whumping Willow. Pettigrew was pleading with everyone as he cowered on the ground, Lupin holding his wand at him.

Potter and Black were standing by the side conversing while Granger was helping Weasley. Darius gazed at the cowering man with disgust.

“He spent twelve years hiding as a rat,” he said, half to himself.

“He’s a coward,” Snape said as he stood next to Darius who gave a nod and lifted his gaze to the sky where he saw how the full moon was appearing from behind some thick clouds.

“Severus!” Darius said in alarm as he turned to Lupin who looked frightened.

Black hurried over to Lupin and embraced him tightly.

“Remus, my friend, did you take your potion today?” Lupin shook his head as the teeth in his mouth began to grow and his nose grew into a snout. He dropped his wand as his hands grew longer and bristles began to grow on his back. With no wand held at him Pettigrew gave a nasty grin before he transformed into a rat again and scampered away.

Snape hurried to get all the students behind himself, wand drawn, to protect them as Black tried to speak to Lupin. When that did not work and Lupin had transformed to a werewolf Black turned into a large, black dog and attacked him.

“Sirius!” Harry called out when the dog was thrown towards the tall grass. Harry broke free from Snape’s protective grip and stepped up and ended up face to face with the werewolf.

“Professor, please…” Potter pleaded as the werewolf growled. “It’s me.” The werewolf was ready to pounce when there was a loud howling from the forest. The werewolf faltered and gazed off in the distance. Potter tried to take a step closer when the werewolf quickly turned to him, giving a low growl. Another howl was heard and the werewolf gazed back into the distance before it ran off into the forest.

Harry then hurried after Black. Darius tried to follow but was held back by Snape.

“He needs help!” Darius protested as he gazed at Snape.

“I will not be responsible for your death,” Snape said between gritted teeth. Darius’s eyes hardened as he saw how several dementors began to circle the sky, like a flock of predator birds.

“Please, Severus,” he pleaded and Snape narrowed his eyes before he let him go and Darius hurried over to Potter and Black next to the water. Black was on his back, looking worse for wear and Potter was nervously gazing up at the flocking dementors. A fringe of ice covered the edge of the water as the air grew cold around them.

“Expecto Patronum!” Darius called out as he approached Potter and Black’s side. A thin silvery wisp weeps from Darius’s wand, hovering like a veil, but the Dementors continue to come. Potter placed his hand over Black’s heart. Black gasped and silvery feathers began to flutter past his lips.

“Expecto Patronum!” Potter called out and his patronus flickers briefly before dying down. More dementors gathered around when there is a light appears from the other side of the lake and a brightly glowing stag appeared and the dementors began to flee in its’ wake. Darius watched as Potter began to lose consciousness and falls in a heap over Black who had yet to move.

“Severus!” Darius called out desperately as he tried to wake both Potter and Black. Snape soon appeared next to him, checking on Potter and Black himself.


	6. Time-Turner

Darius was sitting at the infirmary where Potter lay. Weasley was in another bed with a bandaged leg.

He watched as Potter began to groan before he opened his eyes and gazed up at him. Granger was on the other side of the bed.

“I saw my dad,” Potter said when he was fully awake. “He sent the dementors away. You saw him too, didn’t you, Malfoy?” Potter looked at Darius with a hopeful gaze but Darius sadly shook his head.

“I did not see anyone,” he answered. Potter looked like he wanted to argue when Granger interrupted him:  
“Listen, Harry. They’ve captured Sirius. Soon the dementors are going to perform the Kiss.” At Potter’s quizzical look Darius spoke:

“It is what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim’s mouth and... suck out his soul.”

“You mean they’re going to kill Sirius?” Potter asked. Darius shook his head.

“It is worse than that. You are alive but without a soul. You have no memory of who you are. It is like you are nothing more than an empty shell,” he explained sadly. Potter threw the blanket off himself and darted off the bed just as Dumbledore entered the room.

“Professor Dumbledore, you’ve got to do something!” Potter pleaded. “They’ve got the wrong man. Sirius is innocent.”

“It’s Scabbers who did it,” Weasley squeaked.

“You have to believe us, professor,” Granger said.

“I do, miss Granger,” Dumbledore said. “But I'm sorry to say the word of four thirteen-year-old wizards will convince few others.” Dumbledore went over to Weasley’s bed and patted his hand on his injured foot, ignoring Weasley’s whimpers of pain.

“A child’s voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen,” he said. Darius narrowed his eyes. People would listen to Dumbledore if he said that Black was innocent and he could demand a re-trial. Their memories from the Shrieking Shack could help prove Black’s innocence.

Darius was only half listening when the headmaster began to speak about time with a meaningful look at Granger.

“Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower,” Dumbledore said and looked at Granger. “You know the laws, miss Granger. You must not be seen.”

Dumbledore left and Granger pulled out from under her shirt. Darius nearly slapped himself. The girl had a time-turner. No wonder she managed so show up out of nowhere. Granger wordlessly pulled the chain over Potter’s head as well as her own.

“Sorry, Ron. But seeing as you can’t walk,” she said and before Darius or Weasley could speak she and Potter vanished…only to come running in through the doors again, looking slightly winded.

“Did you save him?” Darius asked and Potter smiled as he nodded.

“How are you over there?” Weasley asked and pointed at the spot where Granger and Potter had been. “You were just there, talking to me.” Granger and Potter exchanged secret smiles.

“How was it to travel through time?” Darius asked as he and Potter once more found themselves in the clocktower.

“It was…weird. And it was hard to avoid one’s self all the time,” Potter said. “It wasn’t my dad I saw back there by the water. It was me. I cast the patronum.”

“And you did it excellently,” Darius smiled.

“How did you learn to cast it? I took private lessons with Lupin to learn it but what about you?” Potter asked and Darius smiled again.

“I do not take summer lessons for nothing,” he said with a wink and Potter chuckled.

“Will you be staying with Black from now on?” Darius asked and Potter shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. I hope so, one day,” he said with a small hopeful smile.

The school year ended and Darius returned home.

“I have good news, Darius!” auntie Bella said as she embraced Darius.

“What is it?” he asked as he hugged her back.

“Your father has been spotted!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the fic. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
